Iskander Arisawa
Appearance He is of mixed Japanese/Middle Eastern heritage, branched off of the main family line of Tatsuki. He has tan skin, black hair and favors clothing that gives him the mobility he needs to fight. He is 29 years old. Personality He seems to have an inspirational nature, attempting to be a mentor to the younger xcution members, although he has not been truly accepted as one of the group yet due to his past trangressions. He remains calm almost all the time, and is slowly starting to let his sense of humor come out after getting more comfortable around the xcution members. Fullbring - "Aeternia, The Eternity Weapon" His fullbring stems from two throwing daggers that he carries with him. They are a family heirloom, passed down for generations. Due to being a bastard son, from an outside branch of the main family, he never truly felt accepted in the Tatsuki family line. He clutched onto the only gifts given to him in order to feel like he has a chance of belonging some day. The fullbring gives him quick flashes of his opponents location and action occasionally. However, he has never been able control when those flashes would occur, resulting in a highly unreliable ability. The daggers take on the form of different weapons that he has trained with throughout his life, and he has named each of it's forms. If he continues his training in martial arts, and learns of more weapon types, perhaps his fullbring will encompass those too and create new forms. Due to his lack of a truly powerful fullbring, he instead relies on his immense bringer manipulation powers to be a force in battle. He combines that talent with his training to tie in manipulation, martial arts and his weapon forms in combat. At the moment, he is the only fullbringer that is known to be able to use Bringer Crash and Bringer Tomb. Fullbring Weapon Forms All of the weapons are pitch black, with a slight glow to signify the element they fall under. Gungnir however, is a bright white and gold halberd. By getting stronger with the weapons he can tap into their hidden skills better. For now, he can only do that with Misteltainn and Lævateinn. Twin Swords - Durandal & Vidofnir and Lightning Elements Great Sword - Lævateinn Element - The sword has a "Crash"-like effect, causing tremendous damage or breaking apart that which it strikes. Great Axe -''' Garm Element' Bow -' Mistelteinn Element - Arrows can cause pitch dark smoke upon contact''' Twin Chained Blades -''' Ivaldi & Naglfar and Water Elements' Halberd - '''Gungnir Element' Abilities *Bringer Crash: This is a high level manipulation that breaks apart the molecules of whatever Sicarius is touching. For nonliving objects, the intensity of the crash will determine the effect it has (from breaking a huge boulder into a couple of pieces or fine dust). For living objects, he cannot truly break them apart so it causes immense pain with the attempt. *Earth Manipulation: Sicarius is fond of manipulating the earth around him. These type of manipulations are what comes easiest to him. Most of the manipulations are unnamed, such as making a rock shield come up in front of him, or causing a tremor and so on. *Bringer Tomb: One of the higher level earth manipulations. This causes the ground around his opponent to suddenly break apart and engulf him and slowly crush him to death. *Bringer Cage: Creates a crude rock cage around an opponent. *Bringer Bullet: Forces an object to shoot at fast speeds. Often used with his bow to make it much more useful in battle. Back Story Sicarius was raised in a martial arts family, a direct descendent from Tatsuki. This family line has a strong spiritual sense when compared to other humans. They are born and raised learning martial arts in all forms, in order to truly perfect one's sense of self. His father and uncle taught him everything he knows, although his uncle left the family when he was still a teenager. His father stressed martial arts for protecting the people you love while his uncle felt that it was their duty to ward off evil and slay those that wished to harm others. This disagreement led to his uncle leaving them and training on his own. He has known about the existence of Hollows and Shinigamis since he was a child, because the family had interactions with them in the past. Because he was the bastard son, he always pushed harder in order to prove that he belonged, even though only his father truly treated him like he belonged. When he was 18, a powerful hollow attacked his family at their sanctuary in the mountains. He was unable to do anything to the divine being, as it slaughted everyone in his family, and at last when his father fell to the monster, he awokened his fullbringer side. Mad with anger, his twin swords, Durandal and Vidofnir appeared for the first time and he slayed the Hollow. His anger at the Shinigami for not coming to save his family in time, and the Hollows for killing them in the first placed caused him to seek all forms of power, even if it took evil to do so. For the next 11 years, he would become stronger and stronger, training in solace at the bloodstained sanctuary and running experiments on Shinigami and Hollows in order to try to obtain more power. However, he was not completely evil, he was only unjust when dealing with divine beings, as he went on numerous vigilante missions to save humans. Over the years, his talent for manipulations would blossom, and the different forms of his fullbring would soon come to light. At 29 years old, he had become strong enough to kidnap shinigami and attempt to hollowfy them, another of his experiments. Here, he was stopped by members of Xcution and his blind rage was put to an end by wise words from Xcution's leader Tekken Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution Category:Inactive